


5AM Wake Up Call

by TheDaydreamer



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first move into your new dorm room at university, everything seems like it will work out fine. That is until beeping wakes you up every single night. You go and investigate, but somehow find someone you weren't expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5AM Wake Up Call

The day was finally coming to a close and you had finally finished organising your new dorm room. You'd only been in there for the matter of two days, but due to your eagerness to get started with your new course, meeting new roommates and going on the ever so famous "freshers night", you had already finished unpacking your belongings and fixing up the living area. A smile spread across your exhausted face as your hawk eyes looked around the now completed bedroom. "Perfect, just as I wanted it to be" you thought to yourself. 

You padded into the shared kitchen which your other roommate, who was studying architecture, had already unpacked, much to your happiness. The lights were dim, so the bright light of the fridge when you opened it slightly burned your tired eyes as you grabbed the juice inside. After your kitchen visit, you decided it was finally time to sleep in your new bedroom on the comfort of a new mattress. Ahh, goodnight world, it's a new day tomorrow...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Your eyes snap open and you let out a groan, "it surely can't be 7 already?" You said to yourself in a gravelly tone, turning to face your alarm clock on the bedside. It read 5am. You furrowed your brow as the beeping continued when the realisation of the situation finally set it - this wasn't YOUR alarm going off. It's was someone else's. Much to your displeasure, you turned around in your bed and dragged the cover over your head in the attempt to actually get two hours of sleep in which weren't disturbed. 

A new sound of beeping rang through your ears now, but this time it was your own alarm, thank goodness. Groggily, your got ready for your new, and first, class of the uni term. You checked and double checked everything before leaving, but you constantly felt the groggy sleepy mist float around your eyes for the entire day. You thought it would be long, and boy were you right. 

After 8 hours, you finally got back to your dorm room and you didn't think it could be possible, but you were even more sleepy than when you left that morning. After some studying, a lengthy phone call from your mother, and preparation for the next day, you could finally let your head hit the pillow at 11pm. You would get a good night’s sleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Your eyes snapped open before your hands reached your face - "if that clock says 5am, so God help me..." you say to yourself before peeking through your fingers to the clock beside you like the night before. Yep, 5am. Squeezing your eyes shut, feeling as if deja view get you a swift smack in the face, you convinced yourself that this couldn't continue for much longer. Besides, you weren't the only residence here and people have their preferences, you thought. "If they want to wake up at this time, then good on them, carry on. Heck, they might think 7am is a weird time to wake up. To each their own". You rolled over again, crushing your face into the soft pillow to muffle the buzzing coming through the dorm walls and hoped that you could drift into the land of unconscious sooner rather than later. 

Once again, your own alarm clock rang at the time of 7am, but this morning you felt even rougher. You pulled yourself together somehow and made your way to your second day of classes, but by lunchtime, you could feel yourself crashing.  
"Someone in this dorm has their alarm set for an ungodly hour, and it's woken me up two nights on the trot" you explain with frustration plastered over your features to your roommate whilst at lunch. What made it even worse is that your roommate, who had also been your friend for three years, always seemed to sleep like a tonne of bricks. Oh how you wish you could sleep that way... "How about this," they began, biting a chunk of pizza before continuing, "if it goes off again tonight," they muffled, "you find out where it's coming from and tell them to at least make it quieter". You nod, eating your own food whilst contemplating the idea. "or, you could always, you know, kick their door down and tell them to wake up at a normal time?" - you both laughed at the idea, but it soon flew over your heads, alongside the conversation as it moved on to university life once more. 

Slipping the keys into the door of the flat, you were glad classes were over for at least this week. You were thankful there were only two days instead of the usual five that would commence the following week, so you decided to chill out and 'celebrate' for the night since all of the other housemates had either gone out drinking or gone home through their early homesickness setting in. You made your favourite food and half binge watched your favourite show before calling it a night close to 1am. No one in their right mind would wake up at 5am on a Saturday, right?

As you clambered into bed and became lulled by the sound of silence, you easily drifted off into a very contented and desired sleep. That is of course, until 5am rolled around...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Are you SERIOUS" you angrily asked yourself before looking at the clock - the green LED lights that read 5am stared back at you with defiance. This was it now. You pulled on your coat from the side of the door and slid on your slippers before leaving the door ajar and walking into the dorm hallway. The BEEP BEEP got quiet... Your turned around and headed in the opposite direction... BEEP BEEP BEEP, ah! Getting louder... You slowly manoeuvred your way to the end of the hallway where the beeping continued to grow even louder until your found where it was coming from. The door looked to be quite worn out, with many scuffs at the bottom where it seemed to have been pushed by a boot or shoe many times. You plucked up enough courage to shakily knock on the door with three rapid taps. The beeping immediately stopped and footsteps followed. “Oh crap… what if he’s a big guy? What if it’s an older student with a child? What if…” - After a few moments, the door was pulled open and couldn't quite believe what you saw. 

A 5'1 man was stood in front of you with the baggiest blue and white striped pyjamas you had ever seen. He had a sturdy structure and held himself well, but he looked almost fragile through his smaller size which was only emphasised by his oversized PJs.

"Hello Ma'am," the boy began, "what can I help you with this morning?" - Polite, but stern... With an American accent that flowed through his speech, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what accent it was.

"Oh, hi" you said, slightly caught off guard with your own shyness slowly beginning to push through your hard exterior. You pushed your messy sleep hair out of your face. "I was just wondering, you obviously have an alarm in your room"

"That's right" the boy replied, softer now, but loud enough to hear clearly.

"Well you see, I've been hearing it down the hall and-"

"Oh! I truly am sorry... have I woken you up?" The boy said with full concern lacing his words. You nodded, looking guilty that you even told him after seeing his expression. 

"I will get to that right now," he said, leaving the door ajar and running into what seemed to be his bedroom. The boy came back after a minute, "I'm Steven Rogers by the way. People call me Steve though. Just... Don't call me Stevie, I hate it" he chuckled before outstretching his hand, which had a sleeve overhanging it by at least 4 inches. He pulled it up before he outstretched it again. You introduced yourself too as you took his hand and shook it gently but you were taken aback to feel how tight his grip could be for such a small man. 

"That alarm shouldn't bother you anymore, it's on the lowest volume now" Steve said, smiling before averting his gaze to the ground. A silence hung around in the air for a few beats before you were the one to speak up now. "Steve, why on earth do you wake up at this hour anyway?" 

"The gym. I started training there a few months ago and now it's a daily thing" he replied, unconsciously puffing out his chest as he did, as if to make him look larger. "I, uh... I get a lot of stick from a lot of folk for my size, as you can see yourself," he gestured a hand towards his smaller frame. "I mean, it began by them using words at first, but then it turned kinda rough, so I decided to start building myself up, you know?"

"That's awful..." You began, looking at Steve and cringing at the thought of someone picking on him. “I know we haven’t officially met before but I cannot see why those guys would give you grief for your size. I mean, I was bullied myself and have definitely learned one thing from it.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, intrigued, leaning on the door frame, “What was it?”

You looked up to the ceiling before a small and sleepy smile grew on your lips, “You can’t please everyone”.

Steve’s face went through a wave of emotions within those few seconds after you passed on your thoughts – first the analysis of what you had just said, then justified understanding of what it meant, before he too had a small smile. 

“Yeah… Thanks for that, I think I needed it” he chuckled lightly, to which you nodded. “I don’t wanna seem rude, uh…” Steve furrowed his brow, “uh… You seem really exhausted so you should probably get some shut eye… Plus, I’ve got to head to the gym soon too, I don’t exactly want to land there when the bigger, buffer guys steal all the good machines”. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, but also feel a pang of sadness now knowing why he did so.

“I am pretty tired, but thank you for being so understanding,”

“Oh no, thank you for being so kind! If it wasn’t you who knocked on my door, I’m pretty sure something would have been broken. Should it be my door or my… face…”

“Well, I might see you around some time. I mean we are in the same dorm room after all” you said with a smile, turning on your feet to head back. “Definitely,” Steve waved, “Have a good night [Y/N], and sorry again” he said in a hushed tone, before carefully shutting his door with only the wind movement heard.   
He seemed like a nice guy.

\---------

The day ahead felt like another long one, not only did your work throughout the day involve mass amounts of dosage mathematics but also an exam to ensure that student’s physiology was up to standard for the first unit of this course. You grovelled at the thought… maths for you was hard to wrap your head around, but the physiology wasn’t difficult. However, both were time consuming and you couldn’t wait to head to bed tonight since you were still tired. You couldn’t get back to sleep after speaking to Steve since by that time it was already 6am and a small part of your brain couldn’t help but hurt knowing that such a well-mannered and harmless looking guy could be hurt so much, to the point where he felt the need to build himself up as a defence. Through your own thoughts, time passed and now you were shattered with only a tall expresso keeping your eyes sharp and open.   
The clock struck 5:15PM and the exam was long gone now, but you found yourself in the library researching for another exam coming up in the next few weeks – you liked to be prepared, even though it felt like you were slowly dying inside through sleep deprivation. An hour passed by this way before you decided to give in and pack up, but your plans became halted by a gentle tap on your left shoulder. You swung around and were met by the same blue eyed boy you met in the early hours of that morning – Steve.

“Hey Steve, what are you doing here?”  
“Just bringing back some books I leant earlier and picked up these babies,” he said, showing you two massive books – one about the history of world war two and the other on Weimar culture.

“Oh wow, so you’re a history buff then?” You asked, eyes scanning the front pages printed in black and white before deferring them back to his blue ones, which seemed to spark at the thought of your interest.   
“You could s-say that,” he stuttered in response.   
“Is this what you’re here to study for? History or something German related?”  
Steve began to laugh before shaking his head, “actually no, I’m actually here to learn how to draw. I’m studying Animation and Fine Arts” he grinned.

You couldn’t help but hang your mouth in surprise at that. This boy who’s a history buff, German connoisseur and gym member who rises at the crack of dawn is at university to study art… well you’d be damned. 

“That’s so cool but so…. Unexpected?”  
“Everybody says that” he chuckled, which earned him the glare of one of the more elder library staff. He quickly piped down and covered it with a throat clearing cough. “Plus,” he leaned in closer, “I love cooking too”.  
“Is there anything you can’t do, Rogers?”  
“Well… I can’t sing… but I can dance pretty good, especially ball room” he raised a brow.  
“Show off…” you said, rolling your eyes at his goofy grin.  
“About this morning, aaaand the past few days, I’m-“  
“If you say sorry one more time Steve…”  
“Okay okay,” he held his hands up in defence, “I’ll just cut to the chase. To apologise for the inconvenience I have caused you these past few days, I would like to… to cook something for you. It is the least I can do.”

Did Steve just say he would cook you dinner?   
Furthermore, was he beginning to blush too…?

“That’s so kind of you,” you replied, genuinely heartfelt at his generosity. “but you really don’t have to”  
“I insist,” Steve looked up to you, persistence flickering in his eyes, but you would have missed it through his overshadowing shyness that could obviously be seen. 

His hands were beginning to twiddle and his face was slowly growing darker shades of red the longer the conversation went on. You couldn’t put this guy through any more pain, so you had to accept his offer. Besides, how bad could it be?

“Okaaaay, you forced me. But you better be good because I’m starving”

He responded with an excited nod and a fake salute, “It would be my pleasure, Ma’am” before you both parted ways. 

A night of good company awaited the both of you and more importantly, a great night’s sleep with no beeping to be heard. You had a feeling you were going to like it at university now.


End file.
